


烤蘋果

by findingthevoid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingthevoid/pseuds/findingthevoid
Summary: Johnny x Jaehyun將蘋果表面洗淨，上緣三分之一處切開。把蘋果主題內核用湯匙挖除備用。將適量的奶油、細砂糖、肉桂粉裝填其中。蓋上蘋果上緣，表面再放上一點奶油，撒入適量的細砂糖，澆上一點伏特加後，再將錫箔紙合起。將整顆蘋果放入烤箱，上下火180度烤約一個鐘頭即可。
Kudos: 9





	烤蘋果

那個素人約炮的頻道主播好像交了男朋友？  
↳是啊是啊，這陣子都只跟同個人做！  
↳只是固炮對象吧？  
↳那張嘴好會吸，想口爆。  
↳我猜是男友，之前直播有閃過人影。  
↳［圖片］  
↳我操，沒機會了。  
↳難說，那麼騷我看一次兩根也行。  
↳用我的肉棒操死他。

Peachyjae started a live video.

鄭在玹身上的蕾絲內衣尺寸挑錯了，勒得胸乳擠出一條小溝，同時搞得他有點喘不過氣，他一邊和鏡頭打招呼一邊拉扯著肩帶和內褲，留言便如凶猛潮水般湧入，鄭在玹撅著嘴讓人別心急，手上卻乾脆解開內衣，露出大片白嫩胸膛，粉褐色的乳尖因為冷空氣挺立，鄭在玹玩著自己的胸開始和觀眾聊天。

「其實今天是要跟大家分享一件事，」鄭在玹指節分明的手夾著自己的乳頭拉扯玩弄，伴隨著幾聲喘息呻吟。「我交男朋友了，看到好多人在討論就想乾脆我來講清楚吧。」

J是他素人約炮系列的其中一個對象，他解釋那個影片沒有公開，因為鄭在玹被操得爽哭了、還忍不住失禁潮噴，他覺得好丟臉，甚至高潮完更是哇哇大哭起來，攝影機連對方安慰他都錄進去，鄭在玹根本不願意再看那個影片第二次。可是他逐漸發現，再之後的對象總顯得索然無味，鄭在玹試過約尺寸更大的人，卻也沒有那次舒服到無法自我控制的感覺，他過了好久才又傳去私人訊息，說是道歉其實是想再約一次，這並不是他的風格，但鄭在玹實在好奇自己為什麼對這個人念念不忘，對方沒有拒絕，但比起旅館卻說更想約他喝咖啡。

「是不是有點太老套啦？但我有點、那種墜入愛河的感覺⋯⋯」鄭在玹一張臉紅撲撲的，他隔著薄薄的蕾絲內褲揉著下體，半勃起的陰莖壓根無法被包裹，幾乎要從布料裡彈出來。  
「我喜歡我們相處的氛圍，話題也有很多共同點。」他不曉得自己少見地露出了嬌憨的笑容，想起男朋友就洋溢著幸福快樂的模樣，「當然，跟J上床真的很爽、很契合，像我是他專屬的自慰套，你們能懂嗎？」  
鄭在玹緩了緩手上動作起身讀起評論，有人說浪漫也有人說他被騙，還有人要他露出騷穴用按摩棒捅一捅噴些淫水來看，鄭在玹聳肩拿了一旁的按摩棒放進嘴裡舔吮，他含混不清地回答著交往的細節和床上瑣事，直到舔得足夠濕了，鄭在玹褪去僅存的布料全身赤裸，他換了個能看清楚私處的角度，他緩緩用按摩棒拓開甬道，習慣挨操的身體適應得很快，用不停震動的玩具在自己的肉穴抽插，沒幾下鄭在玹就開始淫叫，紊亂的鼻息和撩人的呻吟引起留言區的騷動，他很快迎來一波小高潮，陰莖噴出濕熱的精液卻還沒完全軟下來，鄭在玹換了姿勢跪趴在鏡頭前，連帶也換了手上的玩具，他邊插入邊解釋是那種會射假精液的按摩棒。  
「因為總是很想J⋯⋯只是他太忙了，所以買了這種的、啊，但還是、更喜歡被J中出的感覺⋯⋯」  
這個體位讓鄭在玹沒那麼容易幹自己，抽插的速度慢了下來，而灌滿假精液的玩具比一般的還要漲，鄭在玹被撐得好滿，他把自己折磨到都軟下腰，嚶嚶叫床同時雙腿也不斷發抖。鄭在玹還沒能掌控按摩棒何時會射，他已經感覺自己逐漸要被快感淹沒，但無法預期的不安感使他猶如懸在半空，這讓他不自覺開始想念J，那個溫柔體貼的男人，會猛烈地像要搗爛他的肉穴般操他，又在抽蓄高潮時給他甜蜜親吻，對方總是曉得如何滿足他、和他共同享受性愛的美好。  
鄭在玹委屈地噘起嘴，在他幾乎決定要放棄前假精液終於噴湧而出，迫使他驚叫著高潮射精，鄭在玹跪趴著看不見表情，但臀肉隨著一股股液體灌入顫出肉波，假精液射得比他想像中還多，鄭在玹不需要用手去拔出按摩棒就能將它擠出體內，他掰開臀瓣讓鏡頭拍攝他濕漉漉的肉洞，鄭在玹夾了夾屁股直到那些精液全流出來，弄髒他的床單留下深深的水印。

鄭在玹倒在床上緩和呼吸了好一會，才又爬起身看留言，滿臉粉嫩情潮讓他像顆熟透的蜜桃，有人稱讚他可愛、也有人想要顏射他，鄭在玹捏著自己的乳尖愛撫，時不時輕輕哼唧幾聲，懶洋洋的尾音像在撒嬌，他說再回答幾個問題就要關直播，因為J發訊息要接他去約會。  
「想要三人行嗎？目前沒有，我很享受和他談戀愛，兩個人這樣挺好的。」  
「還是固定每週更新影片，只是素人約炮會暫停，不過會有新東西的、我保證。」  
「是要和J一起拍片嗎？等等，再問下去就不是驚喜啦！今天就到這，下次見！」

Peachyjae's live video ended.


End file.
